redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Towa (Dragonball Xenoverse)
"...STOP STARING AT MY TITS..." - Towa to Turles and Slug "I swear to god if one more person writes any more 'Towa x Chronoa' fan fiction here I'm going to start killing..." - Steven Summary'' '''Towa' is the name given to the pair of tits found on the chest of the female demon - who is also incidentally called Towa - the sister to Demon King Dabura and creator/partner of Mira. She is a major antagonist in the Xenoverse series. Along with Mira, Towa acts as a secondary antagonist, and possibly unwitting pawn, to the primary villain Demigra of Xenoverse 1. She and Mira are the primary antagonists to the Time Patrol in Xenoverse 2. Appearance Towa has long white hair, light blue skin, and purple eyes. The left side of her hair is longer then the other and hangs in front of her chest. She has a golden infinity hair accessory that covers the back and both sides of her head. She wears gold earrings that resemble Potara's. She wears a red and black skin tight body suit that has a V shaped hole around her stomach, and is missing the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her breasts. She wears a white open leg cape that is jagged at the bottom, and red and black high heels. Towa carries a brown staff that has two golden points on each side. Outside of the Xenoverse series: after becoming a Demon God, Towa gained a new transformation. In this state she gains a pair of "horns" on her head from her hair, her hair grows longer and wilder, she gains markings on the sides of her eyes and her cape extends all around her waist. Personality Towa describes herself as a "scientist" of the Demon Realm. As the younger sister to Dabura - who was killed by Majin Buu in Age 774 - she presumably took up a governing role of the enigmatic demonic realm, constructing an artificial warrior: Mira, as her personal bodyguard, minion and partner. Aside from Mira (whom she has at least some form of affection for) and her deceased brother (for which she resents Majin Buu for his murder) she has shown no regard for any other life forms, nor the continuity and stability of the universe itself, shown by her reckless disregard for the timeline wilful disruption of it. When Mira questioned her on why she chose to keep Turles and Lord Slug around, despite the fact that they had both proven to be loose cannons, she claimed that she enjoyed watching other peoples crumbling love-lives, claiming that it makes her "feel better about her own fucked up relationship" with the latex Frankenstein that is Mira. She further demonstrated her sadistic tendencies, when she revealed her goal of tearing down the barriers between the Demon Realm and the Mortal Realm and having them combine. Despite knowing full well the amount of death and destruction it could potentially cause should such a thing ever happen, she took an almost orgasmic glee at the mere thought of so much suffering in one place, and was perfectly willing to do anything and everything within her powers to ensure that her desires come true. Above all else, Towa is a scientist. Considered to be the most gifted scientific mind in the Demon Realm, Towa is easily on the same level as Bulma Brief and Doctor Gero, and may even be above them, in some fields. Her genius was so great that she was able to create the Demon Realm's most powerful warrior: Mira. This gifted scientific prowess, combined with her prodigious skill in various forms of magic, makes her quite possibly the single most dangerous foe the Time Patrol has ever faced. She was also smart enough to know her limits. Unlike Demigra and Mira, both of whom were arrogant to the point where they believed themselves to be unstoppable, Towa was fully aware of her weaknesses. Knowing that she wasn't powerful enough to fight one on one with other fighters, Towa often chose to hang back when encountering strong opponents and letting Mira deal with them. This, in turn, would usually benefit her greatly as she would then have time to come up with extremely complex strategies to throw the Time Patrol off their guard. The only time Towa was ever shown to actively participate in a fight was when Mira went rouge, realizing that Mira's overheated core could potentially destroy the entire Universe and everything in it, Towa had no choice but to step in and side with Max against her own creation. This shows that while Towa takes great enjoyment in the suffering of others, she isn't willing to risk her own life or the lives of her own dimension to achieve her goals. When fighting Mira, Towa was shown to have a very calm and methodical fighting style, always carefully perceiving Mira's moves and seamlessly countering in a fluid manner. Relationships Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deities Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Shinjin Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants